A digital dashboard, sometimes referred to as an enterprise dashboard or an executive dashboard, is a tool used by a business to gauge the health of the business. Typically, the digital dashboard provides a visual layout of key performance metrics for the business pulled from a variety of data sources.
A digital dashboard will typically show one or more Key Performance Indicators, also known as KPIs or Key Success Indicators (KSI). KPIs help an organization define and measure progress toward organizational goals. Once an organization has analyzed its mission, identified all its stakeholders, and defined its goals, it needs a way to measure progress toward those goals. KPIs are used to provide those measurements.
KPIs can be organized on the dashboard into one or more scorecards. Scorecards are used to provide detailed and summary analysis of KPIs and aggregated KPIs such as KPI groups, objectives, and the like. Business logic applications that generate, author, and analyze scorecards are typically enterprise applications with multiple users (subscribers), designers, and administrators.